He's Gonna Wreck-It/Transcript
(Shows scenes from Buzzdemic) Announcer: Last time on WWWW, Team Omniverse tried to revert Buzz Lightyear to his old roots! But it turns out, almost ALL plans failed! And yet, they should call for DRAMATIC MEASURES? (Intro plays in 8-BIT STYLE!) (Cuts to Litwak's Arcade, and we see Starman walk in) Starman: So this is where the arcade that everyone is buzzing about is. (Starman begins to notice the Fix-It Felix Jr. arcade machine) Starman: Huh, weird game, better play it. (Starman puts the coin in slot, but then, he magically teleports into the game!) Starman: (Winds up in Niceland *the setting for Fix-It Felix Jr*.) Where am I? (Fix-It Felix Jr. walks to Starman) Fix-It Felix Jr.: Hi there, mister! Hmmmmm, you're not from around here, are you? Starman: No, but how did I end up here? (Wreck-It Ralph soon starts to climb the apartment building) Wreck-It Ralph: I'M GONNA WRECK IT! (Wrecks the apartment) Nicelanders: Fix it, Felix! Fix-It Felix: (To Starman) Oh, there's my cue. (Holds hammer) I can fix it! (After Felix fixes some windows, Ralph accidently falls down to the mud pile, and then he sleeps) (The Nicelanders soon go to a new pie restaurant) Fix-It Felix: Ooh, a new pie restaurant! Mmm. Well, I'm gonna leave the hammer duties to you until I get back. (Gives hammer to Starman) See ya! Starman: (Looks at hammer) Alright, let's fix this building! (Later...) Starman: Alright, just one tap of the hamm- WOAH! (Trips and knocks down the building) Oh no, Felix is going to be mad! What do I do? What do I do? (Lightbulb) Aha! (Starman "fixes" the building and covers it with a big sheet) Fix-It Felix: Mmm, that was some good pie. (To Starman) So, did you fix it? Starman: (Nervous) Uh, well, umm...... (Takes off the cover and it's revealed to be a badly fixed building) Fix-It Felix: (Freaks out) OH SWEET JIMINY JAMINIY!''....'' Starman: (Shushes Felix) Maybe you can fix it yourself. Fix-It Felix: Hm, not a bad idea. (Holds hammer) I can fix it! (Fixes the building) Fix-It Felix: (Phew) Good as new! Starman: Well, ok, Felix, I think I'm gonna go now. (Starman rides the roller coaster and enters Game Central Station) Voice: Welcome to Game Central Station. Trains for all game destinations now boarding. Starman: Woah, cool place. (Mario and Luigi walk past Starman) Mario and Luigi? (Sonic zooms by Starman) Sonic? (Pac-Man walks by Starman) PAC-MAN?!?! This place IS cool! (Starman notices the video game villains from The Campaign deleted scene (Except Drill-X and Specter) going in the entrance to the Pac-Man game) What are they doing in there? (Walks into the entrance, but runs into a villain) Villain: Trade you clothes? Starman: Why? I like my clothes. Villain: Yeah, but I'm ashamed to be part of the Bad-Anon group meeting. Starman: So that's why the villains are going in Pac-Man. OK, I'll trade ya'. (Later, we see Starman in the villain's clothes, then he walks in the Pac-Man maze and ends up in the Bad-Anon meeting, noticing Clyde) Clyde: (Notices Starman) Who are you? Starman: Um, Uh.....I'm, uhh..... "Evil Bad Man". Clyde: What game do you come from? Starman/Evil Bad Man: Uh.....TRON. Clyde: And what do you do in TRON? Starman/EBM: Well, I sit in the corner.....and, uh.......I do bad stuff to the good guy. Clyde: Very well then, have a seat. (Starman finds a seat in the Bad-Anon meeting and sits on it) (After the Bad-Anon meeting, every villain goes through the Pac-Man maze, even Starman) Starman: (Gets his old clothes back) Ok, where now? (Finds Hero's Duty gear and tries it on) Alright, time to find a game to hop into! (Notices Hero's Duty on the door and walks into it) Sonic: (Through speaker) If you die outside your own game, you DON'T regenerate. Ever. And I mean it. Starman: OH CRUD! (Takes the train to Hero's Duty) (Later, in Litwak's, Mariah puts "Out of Order" signs on all the games) Mr. Litwak: Just what do you think you're DOING, lady? Mariah: Replacing every working machine in the arcade with my new "Barney Love Simulator" machines! Mr. Litwak: You can't make these games out of order ALREADY! They work FINE. See? (Takes the "Out of Order" sign out of Fix-It Felix Jr. and puts a quarter in the slot) (A bulldozer moves Ralph's tree stump to a pile of bricks) Wreck-It Ralph: HEY, YOU MOVED MY STUMP! (The Niceland apartments are constructed, then Ralph comes) Wreck-It Ralph: I'M GONNA WRECK IT! Mr. Litwak: See? Ralph's still there! Mariah: ERGH! (Meanwhile, in Hero's Duty...) Starman: Hey, this must be Hero's Duty! Sergeant Calhoun: (To the soldiers) Alright, it's "Make Your Mamas Proud" time! Wreck-It Ralph: I love my mama! Starman: (Recognizes Ralph) What is he doing here? (Walks over to Ralph) Excuse me, are you from this game? Wreck-It Ralph: Actually, no. I'm the bad guy of Fix-It Felix Jr., and I heard about the Medal of Heroes in Tapper! Or was it the 30th anniversary FIFJ party? I think it was Tapper. (Back in Litwak's, BNFB walks in and notices the out of order signs) Bill Nye Fanboy: I don't think I EVER want a re-run of the Turbo Time incident if Ralph's not in this machine over there. (Points to the FIFJ machine, and puts a quarter in the slot) (Suddenly, Ralph dissappeared!) BNFB: Yep, this goes in the Out of Order bin. (Puts the sign back on the machine) (Back in Fix-It Felix Jr., all the Nicelanders are shocked!) (Meanwhile, in Hero's Duty, Starman helps the soldiers blast the Cy-Bugs, while Ralph runs away) Wreck-It Ralph: (To Starman) When did video games become so violent and scary? Starman: Probably since the late '90's! (Shoots a few Cy-Bugs) (As the heroes approach the tower...) Sergeant Calhoun: Alright ladies, the kitten whispers and tickle fights stop now! Starman: But what about those icky Barney & Friends episodes and songs? Or those hideous Ke$ha songs? Or those- Sergeant Calhoun: Yes, yes, those stop as well! (Shoots a Cy-Bug) (Later, while Ralph is being beaten by Calhoun (Because Ralph isn't killing Cy-Bugs)...) Starman: I think I'm gonna take my teammates and go to the tower now. (After hordes of Cy-Bug fighting, Starman reaches the top of the tower, only to find that Ralph went there first!) Starman: WHAT THE HECK????? You're cutting in! There's a medal with my name on it (Points to the Medal of Heroes) ahead. Wreck-It Ralph: No, the medal says "Ralph" all over! (After fighting, Starman accidentally hatches a Cy-Bug, and when they get to the beacon...) The General: Congratulations, Ralph, you won the Medal of Heroes! Starman: Where's my medal? Voiceover: Not a reference to Where's My Water. The General: Oh yeah! Yours is next to the Cy-Bug you hatched. (Starman gets his medal from the Cy-Bug while Ralph hatches another Cy-Bug) (Later, in Litwak's, Mariah blocks BNFB's access to Pac-Man) Mariah: Too late! This game is now a Barney Love Simulator! BNFB: Come on! I feel like playin' some Pac-Man! PLEASE? Mariah: Nope! (Unplugs Pac-Man) Pac-Man: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BNFB: You'll never get away THIS TIME. (Plugs'' Pac-Man back in) '''Pac-Man': YAY! Now I can start running from the ghost gang again. (Back in Fix-It Felix Jr....) Nicelander: (Gasps) We're... out of order! Fix-It Felix Jr.: If this game is unplugged forever, WE'RE DEAD! And I think I know where Ralph is - asleep in the washroom at Tapper's again. (Q*bert arrives) Gene: But didn't that guy have his game unplugged? Fix-It Felix Jr.: You know he did. Anyway... (Speaks Q*bert-ese) (Have you seen Ralph?) Q*bert: (He's gone Turbo! And went over to Hero's Duty.) Fix-It Felix Jr.: (What?) Q*bert: (I MEAN IT! He's gone Turbo!) Fix-it Felix Jr.: RALPH'S GONE TURBO? (Back in Game Central Station...) (Ralph and Starman are flying on the ship and they exit the game) Starman: Boy, that was nice of General Hologram to have TWO medals for us. Ralph: Well, you DO know that we're on a ship... with a CY-BUG STOWAWAY! Starman: And look - a fish with a harpoon gun and a gremlin with golden guns below! (Down below) Gill Grunt: I hate when they forget our names. (Back above) Starman: (Sees the sign) Sugar Rush? Ralph: Yeah, that candy go-kart game over by the Whac-a-Mole. Starman: Well, keep your fingers crossed. (CRASH! And the two medals land in a candy cane tree) (The Cy-Bug dies in the taffy pit) (Then, Vanellope grabs the two medals) Starman: She's a glitch, isn't she? (TO BE CONTINUED...) Category:Transcripts